youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
If Tears Could Scar
Here we go, D3 here! Chapter One: April I glance at my rugged face. Black Lines cover my face, streaks of white showing through. I ruined everything, our friendship, every inch is torn apart. I can't stand myself anymore. The salt from my tears makes my mouth dry as the desert. I already ripped everything with your name, I don't want any reminders. I ruined it, you said so yourself, so why fake it? You know it. I try to forget, but I can't. I'm too crazy, so idiotic, I might as well be crying. I fake a smile to that girl next to you. Your arm pasted around her shoulders, something you never did to me. I splash water in my eyes, too crazy, go away. My eyes start filling up with tears. I bury my head in my hands. Can I stand it? I can, through this pain. I will. I'll still love you, even though it's hopeless. Even though it's terrifying to love the one that broke you. Do you ever think about me? Chapter 2: Hayden I lock my fingers into hers. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I can barely feel a thing. That other girl, April, she doesn't even talk to me anymore. I just ruined our friendship, haven't I? I look down at the ground as she drags me to a table. "Earth to Hayden," She waves her hand in front of my face. "I'm here," I say a bit to loudly. "Why you looking at that idiot?" She looks at me with glaring eyes. "No reason," I mummer. She rolls her blue eyes and starts babbling about some new clothes or whatever. April never talked about this crap. I wanted to scream at my girlfriend to shut up. But, of course I didn't. I just nodded my head, not even listening to what she says. By tomorrow, we'll probably get in some fight about how her makeup looks. I don't really care, I want this to be over with. I feel so empty. Does Fawn even know I'm sorry? Probably not. That's what people get I guess. I sigh again, and throw my trash away. I'm sorry April, I really am. Chapter 3: April "Hey," Hayden's new girlfriend approaches to me. "I don't know what's going on between you and my boyfriend, but please try to stay away. He's mine," She bats her purple eyelashes and walks up to him. Whatever. I need to go back to class. I pull my hair back and grab my book. I look at him, his girlfriend's six inch heel digging deeper and deeper into his foot. He winces in pain. What a witch that girl is. I want to slap her, but of course I can't. That stupid girlfriend of his. I curl my fingers into fists and walk away. That beast. She's just trying to be "cooler". Sigh. I never wanted to be cool, but I loved him. I guess he can't tell the difference. Or maybe he does, I never know. I can never guess. Hayden...the true love, then the crashing. I miss him so badly. So much. He'll never know. I forgive him. I don't care. Just make us be friends. can't. I guess this is... Goodbye forever. Category:Romance